beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash and Tawna Continue on Alone/Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles' Asylum Plot
(Back at the village at a certain tavern that same night, all was dark, except for a light at a table, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles, with Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Barnyard Dawg, were negotiating with an alien named Marvin the Martian) Marvin: I don't usually like to leave the asylum in the middle of the night. (Points to Barnyard Dawg) But your dog said you'd make it worth my while. (Then, a sack of gold was handed to him) Marvin: I'm listening. Eggman: It's like this: Vanitas, Mephiles, and I've got our hearts set on marrying Sally, Cosmo, and Amy respectively. Vanitas: But the one problem is that they need a little.... Persuasion, if you know what I mean. Scratch: Turned them down flat. Barnyard Dawg: (Gritting his teeth in anger) Don't even think about it! (Barnyard Dawg only hit him with the mug) Mephiles: But their father was in here tonight, raving about three monsters in a castle. Eggman: That's right. And to make matters worse, he's turned his wife crazy as well! Marvin: Crash Bandicoot is harmless. Eggman: Well, the point is that Amy, Sally, Cosmo will do anything to keep their parents from being locked up. Vanitas: Like the devoted daughters they are. Barnyard Dawg: (Nods) Yes. (Scratch frees his head from the mug) Grounder: Even marrying Robotnik, Vanitas, and Mephiles. Coconuts: I agree with them. (The three Badniks yelped, noticing Barnyard Dawg's glare before hiding under the table) Mephiles: And that's pretty much where you come in. Marvin: So you want me to throw the girls' parents into the asylum unless they agree to marry you three? (The seven nodded) Marvin: Oh, that's very despicable.... (Chuckles wickedly) I like it! (Back in Amy's home, Crash, Tawna, and the good villagers were placing some necessary items in their bags) Tawna: Thank you all for agreeing to help us both again. Good villagers: Don't mention it. Crash: We're gonna find that castle, and we'll get our daughters out of there! (They then left and closed the door, shutting it behind them. Then, as soon as they were gone, the asylum carriage carrying Eggman, Vanitas, Mephiles, Barnyard Dawg, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Marvin came to the house. They, except Marvin, entered, looking around) Eggman: Amy? Vanitas: Sally? Mephiles: Cosmo? Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: Crash? Tawna? Coconuts: (Shrugs) Oh well, I guess it won't work. Grounder: And there's nobody home. Scratch: So let's go. (They began heading out. However, they were grabbed by the necks by Vanitas, Mephiles, and Barnyard Dawg as they head out) Mephiles: They'll have to come back some time. Eggman: And when they do, we'll be ready for them. Vanitas: That's right. Barnyard Dawg: I agree. (Vanitas, Mephiles, and Barnyard Dawg then dropped Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts into the pile of snow next to the porch) Barnyard Dawg: Robots, don't move from that spot! Eggman: Until Amy, Sally, Cosmo, and their parents come home! Vanitas: So stay! Mephiles: Like good robots! Scratch: Bu-But we.... (However, it was too late as they and Marvin were gone) Scratch: Aw nuts! Grounder: Now that wasn't very nice of them! Coconuts: Yeah! That's just peachy! (Then, as he hit the side of the porch, more snow piled onto him, Scratch, and Grounder) Coming up: Back at the castle, Amy and the were-echidna begin to become friends along with Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo's help, they begin to spend time together. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies